


the two of us, one more time

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Doggy Style, Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Blame any grammar mistakes and misspellings on my new phone.Title is from TWICE's "One more time"!





	the two of us, one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Blame any grammar mistakes and misspellings on my new phone.
> 
> Title is from TWICE's "One more time"!

Kiriya loved Emu's tanned skin. Albeit not as dark as his own, it was still darker than, say, Hanaya "haven't seen the sunlight in five years" Taiga's. 

Emu looked particularly beautiful after a hot shower, wet hair glued to his forehead, towel wrapped lazily around his small 73cm waist, begging to be pulled. Kiriya was more than happy to pull it. 

He loved to sit behind Emu on the bed and cover his damp skin with expensively scented hydrating lotion, from neck to toe. Kiriya gave special attention to Emu's always covered feet. He knew how to make it soft to the touch, massaging it, then covering it with kisses. Emu blushed when Kiriya's expert fingers found his inner thighs, made their way to his cock and wrapped around it. Emu moaned.

"Every inch of you deserves love".

Kiriya jerked Emu off with the lotion. Emu gripped the sheets and came hard with a high-pitched cry. Kiriya cleaned the mess with the discarded towel and rolled Emu on his stomach. His breath was ragged and his voice came out in quiet whispers.

"Kiriya-san, fuck my ass. You can't tease me like this and leave me hanging".

"But you just came!" He smiled, proud.

"I can come a thousand times with you" Emu parted his butt cheeks with those long, thin fingers that drove Kiriya crazy.

Kiriya reached for a condom and proper lube while Emu prepared himself. The young pediatrician massaged his own hole with the tip of his fingers, relaxing the muscle ring and making it accepting to Kiriya's girth. Kiriya pumped himself to full hardness and rolled the condom on his small but thick cock.

He took Emu's waist and fucked him doggy style, deep and quickly, Emu's arms almost giving up because of Kiriya's intense thrusts. Kiriya's cock filled Emu's tight ass and it didn't took long for him to fill the condom with his warm juice. He kept thrusting, his overstimulated cock aching, and Emu finally came, from Kiriya's cock hitting his prostate only, no hand needed. Emu was very sensitive.

Kiriya pulled out and tied the condom. Emu licked his lips, dry from moaning for so long, and smiled. His cock, still throbbing, rested against his navel in a puddle of his own cum.

"I need to take another shower".

**Author's Note:**

> Kiriya's small but thick cock: SURPRISE BITCHES, I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD SEEN THE LAST OF ME


End file.
